Ayaka Hisashi
Ayaka Hisashi is a fanon character made by EstelleBrown. Appearance Ayaka has long black hair that goes all the way to her waist. She has navy blue glasses but she hardly ever wears them though. Her dark brown eyes are so dark that most people think that her eyes are plain black. Personality She normally is nice and friendly to everyone. Although sharp remarks escape her mouth from time to time without meaning to. If someone she doesn't like try to talk to her or insult her in any way, she will say something really cold and walk away. Inside, she's actually trying not to punch that person in the face and risk a suspension. During lunch, she tends to goes to the library and not eat anything at all. To her, books are a much better companion than actual human beings. Back Story Ayaka moved to Japan with her family when she was 11. She was actually born in Shenzhen, China and went to an international school there before coming to Japan. She has moved a total of 11 times in her life. Her mother and father have a huge age gap of 24 years. Her father was married once before he had met her mother, so that's why Ayaka has two step-brothers, both older than her. When she moved to Japan, she adjusted to the new environment quickly. She was behind her classmates in terms of Science and Math but ahead in everything else. She nearly failed her first test in Japan and got hit by her mother with a metal clothes hanger as punishment. Ayaka knows this counts as child abuse in some countries but she keeps quiet about it since she didn't want anyone's nose in her business. After so many punishments, she finally became what you'd call a straight A student. She has a passion for art and anime, she practices everyday in hopes of becoming a mangaka one day. Relationships Oka Ruto - Ayaka enjoys spending time with her when the library isn't available, she also believes in paranormal creatures. Nakanishi Misato - Ayaka sees her on the rooftop quite often, feels sympathy as she knows of Misato's condition. 100 Questions # Please tell us your name. '''Ayaka Hisashi # '''When is your birthday? '''April 29th. # '''Your blood type? '''A. # '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''Come back in a thousand years, maybe then I will tell you. # '''Tell us about your family composition. '''Nah. # '''What's your occupation? '''I'm a student? # '''Your favourite food? '''Cake and white chocolate. # '''Favourite animal? Dolphins. # Favourite subject? 'Art. # '''Dislike subject? '''Mathematics and Science. # '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? '''Unless he is from an anime or a game and super cute then no. # '''Do you enjoy school? '''Overall yes. # '''Are you in any school clubs? '''Art Club. # '''What's your motto? '"Tough times don't last, tough people do." # '''Your special skill? '''Being able to act as any character I want? # '''Tell us about your treasure? '''My drawings? # '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Determination. No this is not a reference. # '''Your forte? '''Art. # '''Your shortcomings? '''I rather not say. # '''Places in your memories? '''My home and school back in China.. # '''What is your favourite drink? '''Orange juice and strawberry smoothies. # '''How good can you swim? '''Average I guess. # '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''Dunno. # '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Art, art and ART. # '''Disliked food? '''Vegetables. # '''Anything you want most currently? '''Tablet. # '''Afraid of heights? No. # Dislike thunder? No. # Rainy or sunny? '''Both. # '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''I use pen. # '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''A cup of milk. # '''Do you believe in ghosts? Yep. # Can you play any musical instruments? '''The flute and recorder? # '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Indoor. # '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? 24/7. # Do you have a cellphone? No I just talk to people using my 'magical powers.' Note the sarcasm. # How long is your commute to school? '''A few years? # '''Do you have more friends than most? '''Not at all. # '''Your favourite sports? If I had to choose then it would be figure skating. # How good can you cook? '''Not bad, I suppose. # '''Favourite colours? Pink and light aquamarine. # Anything you can never forgive? '''Lies, tricks and cheating. # '''How tall are you? '''164 cm. # '''Shoe size? '''Dunno. # '''Your dreams? '''To be a mangaka. # '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''Not at the moment. # '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''Yes. # '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''No. # '''Bed time? '''9pm? # '''Wake up time? '''6 am? # '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed. # '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Nope! # Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Don't. # '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Both. # Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Right. # Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''I aced my exams? # '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. One of my classmates bit me on the shoulder. # What's the name of your school anthem? '''??? # '''What's your favourite flower? Lily of the Valley. # What's your favourite saying? '''"I am who I am. Your approval isn't needed." # '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? "不惜身命" # What comes to mind when you think about spring? Flowers. # And summer? '''Swimming. # '''What about fall? '''Halloween. # '''And then the winter? '''Snow. # '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''Back to when I was with my friends in China. # '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Both. # What's your allowance? '''800 yen a week? # '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. Bipolar. # What are your hobbies? Drawing and reading. # Tell us your weight. '''49 kg.. # '''What are you capable of? '''Killing. # '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''Pajamas with gingerbread houses on them. # '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Nope. # '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Do the same I did every other day. # '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''I eat, go to school, eat, go home, eat and sleep. # '''What is something you always carry with you? '''Scissors. # '''Western food? Japanese food? Western. # How do you commute to school? I walk. # What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Make myself comfortable. # '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Yawn. # '''Where are you living right now? '''As if I'm going to let you know my address. # '''What kind of place is it? '''Not anything you should know. # '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''Moving. # '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''Moving. # '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Not bad. # '''How's your eyesight? '''Bad. # '''What's your favourite holiday? '''The summer. # '''What job do you have in school? '''Normal student? # '''What do you do in your freetime? '''Draw. # '''How long do you study every day? '''I don't. # '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''None. # '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Draw and use my laptop. # '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''A pebble. # '''Are the school rules really strict? '''Yes. # '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? '''The school lunch? Neither. I don't eat. # '''How many friends do you have? '''Not much. # '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''No. # '''Are you interested in any actors? '''No. # '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Go away. Trivia * Ayaka is based off of EstelleBrown in real life. Gallery